omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Susanoomon
Character Synopsis Susanoomon is a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Susanoo. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. It wields the "ZERO-ARMS: Orochi", which emanates a gigantic sword of light. Told of in Oriental legends, it is the strongest destructive god and the god which governs over regeneration. It is told that when the Network System descends into chaos, it will erase the existing system, and create a new one. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Susanoomon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, True Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation via Raihimon's Schwarz Lehrsatz, Death Manipulation via AncientSphinxmon's Necro Eclipse, Explosion Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Morality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Texture Blow, Time Travel, Teleportation, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Precognition, Attack Reflection, Illusion Creation, Existence Erasure, Acid Manipulation, Power Nullification, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Regenerated from being erased by Lucemon's Dead or Alive), Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Can imprison foes in the space-time stones or send them to another universe, Can split into its component beings to dodge attacks, Can survive in space, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Time Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (The power of the the SGDL cannot prevent him from regenerating) and Existence Erasure, Can transfer vital energy of living beings (Can take one's life force and give it to another), Can kill Abstracts and beings with Mid-Godly Regeneration, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop and Destruction. Can work on Immeasurable beings), Spatial Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Defeated Lucemon Falldown Mode and cut the Dark Area in half. According to his reference book, he is to destroy the network system and create a new one if it is to fall into chaos, and defeated Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, who is able to absorb space-time itself and far exceeds the rest of the Seven Demon Lords) | Multiverse level (Was said to have the power to shake heaven and hell and should be vastly above ExoGrimmon and Chronomon Holy Mode) Speed: Immeasurable '(Competed fairly evenly with Lucemon Falldown Mode) | '''Immeasurable '(Via powerscaling to Lucemon) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Can steadily guide the ZERO-ARMS even when cutting through entire planets) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Can fight any of the Seven Demon Lords on even ground, his ZERO-ARMS is stated to cut through everything in the world, which can be translated as universe in some translations) | Multiversal+ (Can trigger a reset of the entire Digital World) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Survived Lucemon Falldown Mode's Paradise Lost attack) | '''Multiverse Level+ (His armor was designed to survive the end of the Digital World and a complete reset of it. Tanked hits from Koh and Sayo and wasn't injured by the end of their battle. Well above Digimon who can create and destroy universes and timelines) Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ (Can trigger a reset of the entire Digital World) Intelligence: *Has the accumulated battle experience of all Ten Legendary Warriors and their ancestors, and can match powerful and ancient combatants like Lucemon on even ground even in an incomplete stage. *Susanoomon has shown an aptitude for hand to hand combat and is also skilled with the ZERO-ARMS, cleanly cleaving Lucemon in two even in its Shadowlord form. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Versions: Incomplete | Complete Other Attributes List of Equipment: The ZERO-ARMS: Orochi, a device that releases a massive blade that can cut through entire planets with ease Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Hellfire:' Launches the scorching hot flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. *'Chrono Breaker:': An attack from one of Wisemon's pre-evolutions Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): One of MagnaGarurumon's signature attacks, Susanoomon charges at his opponent at faster-than-light speeds, instantly erasing anything that comes in contact with the bands of light that form around him in the process. *'Schwarz Strahl' (Black Beam) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it fires a black beam that instantly penetrates an opponent's body and destroys their soul in the process. *'Seismic Sledge' (Snake Eye Smasher): Grumblemon's signature attack, Susanoomon smashes his target, turning them to stone and shattering them in one attack. *'Rumble Blend:' Sakkakumon's signature attack, it allows Susanoomon to absorb a single element of its choosing, absorbing an oncoming attack of a corresponding element to make Susanoomon's own. However, this move can only absorb a single element at once, and can thus be bypassed if its opponent were to use multiple elemental attacks at once or if they use an attack of a different element than Susanoomon anticipates. *'Pandora Dialogue:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it preserves the target's attacks within space and time itself before replaying them back at Susanoomon's foes at high speed. *'Necro Eclipse:' AncientSphinxmon's ultimate attack, it envelops the target in darkness to kill them instantly. *'Lava-lanche' (Supernova): AncientVolcamon's signature attack, it generates antimatter to plunge into the target, causing them to explode with the force of a miniature big bang. *'Laplace's Demon:' AncientWisemon's signature attack, it imprisons the target in the spirit world for eternity. *'Grau Lärm' (Grey Roar) An attack used by Dobermon, one of AncientSphinxmon's previous forms, it is a powerful roar that seals the powers of all foes in range. *'Generous Mirror:' One of Mercurymon's signature attacks, it reflects the target's attack back at them. An alternate version, called Offset Reflector, allows Susanoomon to absorb the attack and use it as its own with its characteristics reversed (i.e. a light-elemental attack would become a darkness-elemental attack). *'Freezing Blizzard:' AncientMegaTheriummon's signature attack, it creates a massive blizzard that reduces the temperature of everything caught within to absolute zero, stopping all atomic movement. *'Eternal Nirvana:' An attack used by AncientWisemon's previous form, Wisemon, it imprisons the target within Wisemon's space-time stones for eternity. *'Electron Cannon:' One of MetalKabuterimon's signature attacks, it fires a high-speed positron laser that obliterates any sort of matter struck. *'Draining Rain' (Rain Stream) One of Ranamon's signature attacks, it generates a rainstorm that drains the stamina and physical strength of those within it. *'Dark Vortex' (Master of Darkness) Velgemon's other special attack, it allows the converts the target's nature to that of darkness and allowing Susanoomon to manipulate them at will. *'Dark Obliteration' (Zone Deleter) One of Velgemon's special attacks, it generates a powerful gust of wind that blows the target along with the space around them into a pocket dimension. *'Darkness Bluster' (Schwarz Lehrsatz - Black Theorem) Raihimon's signature attack, it disables all of the laws of physics and bends them to Susanoomon's will in order to annihilate the target. *'Attacks from Component Forms' *'Absolute Zero:' One of AncientGarurumon's signature attacks, it reduces the surroundings to absolute zero with a powerful laser, halting everything down to the movement of electrons in an instant. *'Texture Blow:' Susanoomon strikes an opponent, reducing them to an 8-Bit sprite, drastically reducing their physical strength and durability while sealing all of their powers. *'Heaven's Thunder:' (Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi - Eight Thunder Gods): The attack creates clouds that rain down lightning attacks in the form of dragons, striking down foes with incessant lightning. This attack can also be used to trap his targets in a cage of electricity. *'Celestial Blade' (Ama-no-Habakiri - Slash of Heavenly Wings): Slices and stabs everything in the world with the ZERO-ARMS: Orochi. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Warrior Ten Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Samurai Category:Monsters Category:Messiahs Category:Martial Artist Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regenerators Category:Swordsmen Category:Physics Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Villains Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Hellfire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Morality Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Benders Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2